quiero protegerla
by daan1997
Summary: romeo se siente humillado y nuestro amigo natsu se encargara de ayudarlo con su problema por que esta romeo asi, quien el es el causante de su problema y la solucion que le propone natsu si quieren saberlo pasen y lean nalu, romendy, erzaxjerall y gruvia
1. un viaje comienza

**una nueva historia espero que les guste tanto como disfrute al escribirla**

**sin mas a leer**

Capítulo 1: Un viaje comienza

El equipo de Natsu decidió salir a una misión junto a romeo, la misión era de lo más simple, someter a unos bandidos y recuperar el objeto que le habían robado al cliente y así obtendrían una buna recompensa

Actualmente el equipo de encontraba en el bosque buscando la guarida de los bandidos

-que aburrido, donde estará su guarida- decía cierto peli rosa con una cara que reflejaba lo que decía

-aguanta un poco cerillo con patas, pronto la encontraremos y podrás patear traseros como se te dé la gana- le respondió un peli negro que andaba sin camisa

-a quien le dices cerillo con patas, ojos caídos!- decía Natsu uniendo frentes con Gray

-a quien más, cerebro de carbón!-

-se están peleando? – preguntaba una peli roja con armadura que los miraba con una mirada y aura asesina que podría congelar el infierno y asustar al más valiente guerrero

-claro que no Erza, no ves que somos los mejores amigos- decía Gray que pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Natsu abrazándolo como si fueran los mejores amigos

-AYE- y aquí Natsu con su imitación de Happy

- que cruel Natsu, no me imites- decía un gato azul volador

-por cierto Lucy-san de cuanto es la recompensa de la misión- preguntaba Wendy que se mantenía callada junto a los demás contemplando la escena

-es de 800.000 jewels, ese hombre debe estar desesperado por recuperar ese objeto- respondió Lucy

-cambiando de tema, me muero de hambre, Romeo dame algo de fuego- interrumpió Natsu

-claro Natsu-nii, aquí te va una llamarada- decía Romeo para luego arrojarle una llamarada de fuego purpura a Natsu cosa que este devoro en un instante

- gracias romeo te debo una-

-una bestia como siempre- decía una gatita blanca que volaba al igual que Happy

Y así en grupo siguió recorriendo el bosque hasta quedar frente a una casona bastante maltratada, estaba hecha de madera que se notaba que se estaba pudriendo y tenía una puerta tremenda por donde podría entrar 5 personas a la ves por el ancho de esta

El grupo decidió entrar ya que escucharon voces dentro de esta que hablaban sobre un objeto robado y eso los hizo suponer que eran los bandidos que robaron el objeto

En el interior se encontraba alrededor de 50 bandidos que no paraban de hablar de su último robo

-jefe, ese robo fue un éxito, nos robamos un artículo bastante caro- decía uno de los bandidos que tenía una botella sake en sus manos

-así es, esta pequeña pero valiosa esfera nos sacara de este agujero- decía el jefe quien tenía una esfera de oro del tamaño de de un coco con diversas piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella, a simple viste se notaba que era un objeto valiosísimo

-cuanta pasta podremos sacar de esa esfera, uno 10 o 15 millones- decía otro que al igual que el primero tenía una botella de sake

Todo era fiesta para los bandidos hasta que una bola de fuego rojo y morado se estrelló justo en medio de la sala en donde estaban sin mencionar que esta era enorme

-quien diablos fue el que hizo eso!- gritaba el jefe de los bandidos

-NOSOTROS!- dijeron a coro Natsu y romeo quienes tenían detrás de ellos al resto del equipo listo para pelear

-CABRONES ATAQUEN!- grito el jefe

-muchachos cuento con ustedes- dijo Titania para re-equipar la armadura del purgatorio y lanzarse a atacar a los bandidos

-déjanos diversión erza- decía gray

Y así comenzó la batalla Natsu y romeo lanzaban ataques combinados con sus fuegos a todas direcciones, Wendy atacaba con el rugido del dragón del cielo, Lucy invocaba a loke y gray atacaba con el ice make lance

-romeo yo voy a atacar a los que están allá, te encargo estos- decía Natsu para luego realizar en puño de hierro del dragón de fuego dejando a varios bandidos fuera de combate

-claro Natsu-nii confía en mi- para luego lanzarle una llamarada de fuego a un bandido pero este lo esquivo dejándolo indefenso ante este y su espada

-YA ERES MIO, MOCOSO-

-garras del dragón del cielo- justo antes de que el bandido lo golpeara apareció Wendy y lo dejo fuera de combate salvando a romeo pero lastimando el orgullo de este

-todo está bien romeo, yo te protegeré- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa pero eso termino por acabar con el poco orgullo que le quedaba al niño

Después de una gran batalla os miembros del grupo recuperaron el objeto y se lo devolvieron al cliente y así cobraron la recompensa y volvieron a magnolia

En el camino al gremio romeo se encontraba muy pensativo y distante al grupo cosa que la pequeña maga noto

-romeo, te pasa algo te veo triste- pregunto sin darse cuenta que esa tristeza era provocada por ella

-no, no es nada solo estaba pensando-respondió romeo, un poco más adelante Natsu noto la actitud de romeo y se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo por lo que decidió que cuando llegaran al gremio hablaría con él en privado después de todo él era como su hermano menor

Ya en el gremio el grupo informo sobre la misión y luego cada uno se fue por su camino

Lucy, Wendy y erza se fueron a la barra a conversar con mira y esta última pidió un pastel de fresa, gray se fue junto a cana a hablar quién sabe qué y Happy se fue por ahí a tratar de conquistar a charle

Mientras que en una mesa del gremio se encontraba romeo pensando todavía en cómo había sido tan descuidado en la misión y como Wendy le dijo que lo protegería cosa que él pensaba que debería ser al revés

-te veo muy pensativo romeo- dijo Natsu que apareció de la nada asustando al joven, este no le respondió

-necesito hablar contigo romeo, sígueme- y dicho esto el dragón slayer salió del gremio seguido por el joven

Ya lejos del gremio en el parque de la puerta del sur se encontraban sentados los 2 magos de fuego en silencio que fue rompido por el mayor

-estas con el orgullo por el piso no es así?- dio justo en el clavo nuestro dragón slayer

-cómo es que lo sabes?- pregunto el menor sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ante la astucia de su ejemplo en la vida

-cuando te deje solo y Wendy te salvo y dijo que te protegería note como te pusiste triste, pero por qué razón?-

-es porque yo debería protegerla y no ella a mí, pero aunque tengamos casi la misma edad ella es mucho más fuerte que yo dejándome como un debilucho- respondió romeo con notoria tristeza

-eso te preocupa tanto no debe…-pero antes de seguir se dio cuenta que el niño junto a él era como él, tratando de ser más fuerte para proteger a los demás a sus amigos a sus seres queridos

-Natsu-nii no quiero ser siempre al que protejan, quiero de ser de ayuda, pero aun así no pude proteger el gremio cuando no estabas y siempre estoy estorbando a los demás- dijo con aun más tristeza cosa que le dolió a Natsu, ya que el niño a su lado era como el por lo que tomo una decisión para poder ayudarlo

-romeo, que te parece si salimos en un viaje de entrenamiento y así fortalecemos tu magia y fuerza física-

-enserio, Natsu-nii eres el mejor, bien estoy encendido- dijo el niño imitando a Natsu

-bien este entrenamiento me servirá a mí también para derrotar por fin a erza- dijo sacando una risa de su pequeño acompañante

-romeo partiremos hoy a media noche, te espero aquí, nadie tiene que saber que saldremos yo le dejare una nota a Happy pues el viaje será largo y en el gremio se preguntaran donde estamos, iremos solo nosotros 2 prepárate que mi entrenamiento es infernal- dicho esto se despidieron cada uno con rumbo a sus hogares para preparar el largo viaje que les aguardaba

Ya era la media noche y Natsu se encontraba esperando a romeo en el lugar acordado para iniciar su viaje, luego de esperar un poco apareció el niño listo para la aventura

-listo romeo?, no podrás dar vuelta atrás después de comenzar-

-si estoy listo Natsu-nii-respondió con energía el niño

-bien estoy encendido, partamos con nuestro viaje!- grito Natsu

-SI!- respondió romeo

-YA CALLENSE QUE LA GENTE NORMAL TRATA DE DORMIR!- les grito una vos de una mujer bastante enojada

-será mejor ponernos en marcha antes de despertemos a otra gruñona- dijo Natsu sacando una carcajada de romeo y suya

Y así parieron con su aventura para hacerse más fuerte con una meta en sus corazones

En el de Natsu: derrotar al monstruo de erza

En el de romeo: proteger a mis amigos y en especial a Wend…...

**que les parecio si tienen consultas, comentarios y de mas dejen reviews para mejorar la historia para que sea de su agrado**


	2. primer dia de entrenamiento

**aqui el segundo capitulo disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 2: primer día de entrenamiento

Natsu y romeo decidieron irse a pie ya que tendrían que racionar el dinero y demás de que Natsu se marearía si van en tren

Tras 3 horas de caminar ya se habían alejado demasiado de magnolia y ahora estaban en lo profundo de un bosque, a romeo se le notaba el sueño

-romeo, descansemos para mañana poder estar al 100% para poder comenzar a entrenar-propuso Natsu al ver que romeo estaba apenas despierto

-si Natsu-nii, mañana daré lo mejor- dijo el niño muy animado

Después de esto los 2 se fueron a dormir de bajo de un árbol cercano para recuperar energías para el día siguiente

Al día siguiente romeo despertó de manera perezosa para luego darse cuenta que estaba solo recostado en el árbol por lo que se alarmo y empezó a buscar a Natsu

A los pocos minutos de buscar lo encontró en un rio cercano de donde salía con un enorme pez y se ponía a asarlo

-ho romeo ya despertaste- dijo el peli rosa

-si, por cierto Natsu-nii ese pescado es el desayuno?- pregunto con ansias pues tenia mucha hambre y el pez se veía apetitoso

-si es el desayuno, comeremos pescado asado- respondió con un hilo de saliva que salía de su boca al pensar en la comida

Por otro lado en una casa a las afueras de magnolia un gato azul se encontraba despertando para darse cuenta que su compañero no estaba

-Natsu, donde estás?- preguntaba Happy mientras desplegaba sus alas pero no obtuvo respuesta

Mientras seguía buscando en la casa a su compañero encontró una nota sobre la hamaca de su compañero

-eh una nota?- recogió el pedazo de papel y lo leyó

La nota decía "Happy saldré en un viaje de entrenamiento con romeo y no creo volver pronto, te deje suficiente pescado para que vivas un tiempo y por favor no le digas a nadie todavía que con romeo salimos, puedes decirle a los demás después de una semana así estaremos bastante lejos de magnolia y no nos podrán obligar a volver ya sabes cómo es Macao de sobreprotector, te traeré pescado del viaje, nos veremos pronto, se despide Natsu"

-este Natsu nunca cambiara- y dicho esto Happy se dirigió al gremio para pasar el día

De vuelta con Natsu y romeo estos ya habían desayunado y se disponían a empezar a entrenar por lo que Natsu saco de su bolso unas muñequeras de 15 kilos cada una y se puso 4 el en cada extremidad y le dio otras 4 a romeo para que también se las pusiera

-Natsu-nii para que son estas muñequeras?-

- pues porque lo primero que haremos será entrenar la fuerza física, velocidad y resistencia por lo que de ahora en adelante llevaremos estas muñequeras y practicaremos combate sin magia y correremos 10 kilómetros diarios, entendiste?-

-si Natsu-nii pero por cuanto tiempo haremos esto?-

-no es seguro, estaré viendo tu progreso día a día, de eso dependerá el tiempo que estaremos entrenando así-

-bien comencemos Natsu-nii-

-estoy encendido, aquí vamos romeo- y así partieron primero con los 10 kilómetros de corrida el fue más difícil de lo que parecía ya que el bosque era una pista de obstáculos natural por lo que tenían que esquivar rocas y troncos

Después de estar corriendo por dos horas completaron los 10 kilómetros y decidieron descansar sentados en una roca ya que quedaron exhaustos en especial romeo

-Natsu-nii, crees que con este entrenamiento me pueda hacer lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla?- rompió el silencio que había entre los 2 por las dudas que aún lo molestaban

-claro que te harás más fuerte romeo, tienes que creer en ti- respondió con una sonrisa que lleno de confianza al niño

-qué tal si nos terminamos de comer el pez para poder recobrar energías y llenar el estómago, romeo- propuso Natsu a lo que romeo asintió y se fueron a terminar de comer es pez el cual estaba sabroso ya que se lo terminaron en un santiamén

-ahhh que bien comí- decía el mago mayor

-si ese pez dio justo en el clavo, estuvo delicioso- decía romeo que estaba en las misma que Natsu

-pues bien romeo comencemos con el combate sin magia, te enseñare a esquivar y atacar debidamente al rival-

-si comencemos- dijo el niño emocionado poniéndose en posición de pelea al igual que Natsu

-bien atácame romeo- grito Natsu a lo que romeo hizo caso y ataca a Natsu de frente con un puñetazo que se dirigía al rostro de este pero que lo esquivo sin problema para luego contraatacar con un golpe de puño que se encajó en el estómago de romeo mandándolo a volar y dejándolo aturdido en el piso,

-escucha romeo si vas a atacar al enemigo de frente debes estar preparado para bloquearlo ya que él puede contraatacar, él no se quedara a esperar el golpe y si el enemigo te ataca de frente debes esquivarlo en el último momento y aprovechar ese momento para contraatacar, entendiste?- decía a Natsu a un romeo que todavía se estaba recuperando del golpe

- si entendí Natsu-nii- decía este mientras se ponía la mano en el lugar donde lo golpearon para calmar un poco el dolor

-bien prepárate que aquí voy- y dicho esto Natsu se lanzó a atacar a romeo con una patada que este no logro esquivar llegándole de lleno en las costillas dejándolo aun peor pero se repuso de inmediato para atacar a Natsu con un golpe de puño que este no esperaba dándole directamente en el estómago seguido de una patada hacia el pie de apoyo que le hizo perder el equilibrio a Natsu haciéndolo caer al piso aunque no le afecto mucho

-bien hecho romeo, estuviste bien en el ataque pero mal en el esquivar, vamos sé que tú puedes- decía Natsu ya recuperado y dándole instrucciones a romeo

Y así siguieron la batalla en la que Natsu gano sin problema aunque igual recibió algunos golpes en cambio romeo estaba inconsciente en el piso, Natsu se apresuró en curarlo para luego dejarlo en la misma roca donde descansaron ya que él se fue en busca de la cena

Ya habían trascurrido un par de horas y romeo al fin recobraba el conocimiento dándose cuenta que ya era de noche, delante de él se encontraba una fogata y a su lado izquierdo estaba Natsu comiendo un pescado pequeño si lo comparamos con el de la mañana y un par de frutas que encontró en el bosque

-al fin despierto- decía el dragón slayer con alegría

-ten- le entrego un pescado como el que estaba comiendo él y unas cuantas frutas

-gracias, pero cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-unas 5 horas, perdón me deje llevar- se disculpó Natsu ya que si se había dejado llevar por la emoción

-no importa es bueno que sea difícil ya que así me hare fuerte más rápido- decía mientras le daba un mordisco al pescado que le había dado Natsu

-romeo mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento después de avanzar un poco con nuestro viaje-decía el peli rosa- quiero entrenar en diferente lugares y no solo en uno-

-ok Natsu-nii- asintió romeo ante la idea de su ahora mentor

-bueno ha sido un día agotador por lo que mejor nos vamos a dormir para recuperar fuerzas y madrugar para continuar con nuestro viaje- dicho esto los dos se fueron a dormir cada uno con una idea en la cabeza

La idea de Natsu: romeo está creciendo

La idea de romeo: definitivamente me hare más fuerte para poder protegerla

Mientras tanto en el gremio todavía no se daban cuenta de la ausencia de estos 2 que ya comenzaron su aventura…...

**que les parecio si quieren dejen sus reviews **

**un saludo para bakuinu, paii y vrcps gracias por los reviews me animaron a continuar y aser el 2 capitulo lo mas antes posible, mvhas gracias**

**bueno los dejo se despide **

**pijama mas bien conocido como daan1997**


	3. pequeños resultados

**bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo perdon por la tardansa ya que me dio algo de depresion en este ultimo tiempo (me llegaron varos golpes vajos de parte de la vida) pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo y disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 3:pequeños resultados

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Natsu y Romeo se fueron a entrenar y la gente del gremio empezaba a preguntarse dónde estaba el mayor alborotador y destructor de Fairy Tail más bien conocido como Natsu, y el pequeño que siempre lo admiraba, Romeo

-Happy, no crees que Natsu y Romeo se están tardando mucho en hacer esa misión- pregunto una rubia sentada en la barra del gremio

-no crees que te preocupas en exceso Lucy?, después de todo es de Natsu de quien estamos hablando- respondió el felino siguiendo con la mentira pero algo nervioso

-por eso mismo me preocupo, no puedo creer que una misión tan simple les tome tanto tiempo- dijo con notoria preocupación la rubia

-concuerdo con Lucy después de todo derrotar a unos simples bandidos no será problema y menos para Natsu- esta vez la que intervino fue Erza, pues tenía razón, ya que según Happy ellos fueron a una misión en que tenían que derrotar a unos bandidos y volver

-además porque se fue solo con Romeo sin avisarle a nadie, se supone que somos un equipo y la lagartija siempre lo saca en cara- esta vez fue Gray quien apareció de la nada por detrás de Lucy asustándola

-AHH Y TU DE DONDE SALISTE- dijo o mas bien grito Lucy quien se asusto

-de aquí atrás y Happy me parece que ocultas algo- dedujo el peli negro a lo que Erza y Lucy le dieron la razón

-no estoy ocultando nada- dijo notoriamente nervioso-y Gray ponte ropa- termino de decir para poder cambiar el tema aprovechando el mal habito de gray pues este estaba solo en bóxer

-eso no importa ahora lo importante es sacarte la información de donde esta Natsu con Romeo y que hacen- sentencio el peli negro

-bien es hora de la interrogación- dijo Erza con un aura tenebrosa junto a Lucy y Gray quienes no se quedaban atrás asustando a Happy

-aye- dijo el minino con lágrimas en los ojos pues ya sabía lo que se le venía, una tortura descomunal

Por otro lado en un bosque se encontraban Natsu y Romeo quienes seguían con el entrenamiento que se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil ya que Natsu en el segundo día decidió que 10 kilómetros de correr era poco por lo que decidió que desde ese día serian 15 en vez de 10

En eso estaban, en su corrida diaria de cual ya llevaban 13 kilómetros corriendo y esquivando el laberinto natural del bosque cuando a Romeo le entro una duda

-Natsu-nii crees que me he vuelto más fuerte?- pregunta que no sorprendió al peli rosa

-claro que si, aprendiste de los errores del primer día y mejoraste tus contraataques y maneras de esquivar pero aun no es suficiente pues te cuesta esquivar la mayoría de los golpes y tu fuerza física todavía es poca- dijo

-por lo que desde hoy haremos ejercicios de fuerza para cambiar eso-termino por decir

-mmmm y tu como entrenas tu fuerza y resistencia Natsu-nii?-pregunto el niño muy curioso por cómo se entrena su ídolo

-pues para aumentar la fuerza de mis piernas cargo una roca en mi espalda y salto estilo sapo-dijo Natsu pensando su estilo de entrenamiento

-también cuelgo un tronco y lo impulso para que me dé un golpe a la vuelta entre otras cosas-tras escuchar estas palabras de sus ídolo el niño sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo al pensar que Natsu le haga hacer eso

-por cierto Natsu-nii como aumentaremos mi fuerza?- pregunto Romeo

-eso lo veremos después del combate- dijo para luego formársele una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro que no le gusto para nada a Romeo

Tras terminar de correr decidieron descansar un rato antes de empezar con su combate, Romeo pensaba en qué manera aumentaría su fuerza y Natsu pensaba que por favor Happy no le haya dicho a nadie que estaban haciendo aun

-bueno ya descansamos lo suficiente comencemos- dijo Natsu

-si Natsu-nii-

Y así comenzaron otra pelea de practica el primer golpe lo dio Romeo aunque no lastimo a Natsu si lo sorprendió pero de inmediato respondió el golpe con una patada que le dio a Romeo en el pecho

-vamos Romeo puedes hacerlo mejor- decía Natsu tratando de alentar a su amigo cosa que si funciono ya que Romeo se paró de inmediato y le encajo un golpe en la mandíbula a Natsu cosa que si lo lastimo, luego Romeo le dio una patada por el lado izquierdo que fue esquivada por Natsu sin problemas para luego contraatacar con un puñetazo en el rostro de Romeo

Y así la batalla continuo por una hora donde Romeo sorprendió a Natsu con su resistencia aun que de igual manera perdió

-me sorprendiste Romeo, tu resistencia aumento bastante en poco tiempo- dijo Natsu alagando al que ahora era su discípulo

-si yo también me sorprendí, no creí obtener resultados tan pronto-

-aun así no te confíes Romeo, aun te falta mucho y además aun no entrenamos con magia, por lo que mañana nos vamos a la montaña a entrenar- decía Natsu

-a la montaña?- pregunto Romeo

-si ya que el enemigo no te atacara siempre en un lugar específico, lo hará en cualquier lugar- termino de decir Natsu

-entiendo Natsu-nii-

-bueno vasta de charlas a dormir que saldremos temprano en la mañana- y así se fueron a dormir en el bosque bajo las estrellas después de un largo entrenamiento, mientras que en otro lado en alguna habitación del gremio se encontraba Happy amarrado a una silla llorando por su mala suerte

- y bien Happy vas a hablar?- pregunto erza con un aura asesina

-no- dijo Happy con miedo ya que le llevo la contra a erza

-por favor Happy habla que ya es de noche, si hablas te daré un pescado- decía Lucy con un notorio sueño ya que la interrogación se había alargado demasiado

-NOO!- grito Happy aunque haya estado tentado por el pez no delataría a su compañero

-déjenlo, no va a hablar- decía Gray igual de cansado que Lucy

-pues por no decirnos lo dejaremos amarrado aquí hasta que nos diga- dijo erza que fue apoyada por los que estaban allí quienes se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación para emprender rumbo a su casa

-bueno Happy nos vamos mañana, a ver si nos quieres decir donde están Natsu y Romeo- termino por decir erza dejando solo al minino amarrado en la silla en la habitación oscura

-Natsu… TODO ES TU CULPA MALDITA ANTORCHA- termino por gritar Happy con lágrimas en los ojos pues le esperaba una larga y solitaria noche….

**que les parecio merece reviews?**

**bueno me vuelvo a disculpar ya que me tarde demasiado pero bueno no volvera a pasar cuidense que nos volveremos a ver a menos que yo muera cosa que no pasara**


	4. descanso

**bueno e aqui el siguiente capitulo pero una advertencia que desde este capitulo empesare a provar e sistema de POV por lo que **

**la historia se leera distinata de lo usual, simplemente queria provar algo nuevo**

**y perdon la tardansa sin mas a leer**

POV romeo

Nos encontrábamos de camino a las montañas nevadas y ya íbamos llegando puesto que salimos temprano y aún tengo sueño, me sorprendí demasiado cuando Natsu-nii me dijo que iríamos a las montañas nevadas y más aún que el madrugara que clase de magia oscura es esta Natsu-nii madrugando jamás pensé que vería eso en mi vida pero he aquí, un Natsu-nii que madrugo y está fresco como lechuga

-cuanto falta para que lleguemos?- pregunte pues llevábamos 4 horas de viaje y ya me estaba cansando

-aguanta hay romeo falta poco- me respondió, pero eso fue lo que me dijo hace una hora el muy maldito y parece que lo disfruta el verme fatigado por el viaje, pero mi fatiga desapareció al sentir una corriente de aire muy frio desde adelante mío

-hemos llegado romeo- me dijo Natsu-nii señalándome la nieve que sin darme cuenta ya rodeaba el paisaje y eso me hiso pensar, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando que el disfrutaba mi sufrimiento?

-bueno tomaremos un descanso de 1 hora para comer y beber para luego encontrar un refugio donde quedarnos- me dijo Natsu-nii

POV Natsu

Nos encontrábamos comiendo unas frutas del bosque en el cual anteriormente estábamos entrenando mientras tomábamos un descanso del viaje cuando me acorde que tenía que decirle algo a romeo

-oye romeo antes de buscar un refugio tengo que decirte algo- le dije relajado

-y eso que sería Natsu-nii?- me pregunto incrédulo, pobre diablo no sabe lo que le espera

-pues que en estas montañas habitan wyvern blancos y vulcans que son mucho más fuertes que tú, para mí no representan ningún problema pero…- me detuve para agregarle un poco de tensión al ambiente

-pero?- me pregunto con una cara de preocupación

- pero si no te haces fuerte pronto te aseguro que no podrás dormir tranquilo y morirás pronto- tras decirle esto su rostro se palideció y juraría que vi salir su alma por su boca gritando "ayuda, Natsu-nii se volvió loco me dejara morir, erza-nee sálvame por favor", contuve mi risa para no quitarle el ambiente serio a la conversación

-quieres decir que no me protegerás Natsu-nii?- me pregunto con cara de cachorrito

-no, no te protegeré de hecho en vez de pelear entre nosotros pelearemos con las bestias de esta montaña- tras decir eso juraría que de nuevo su alma salió por su boca pero esta vez gritando "erza-nee, mira-nee, Lucy-nee por favor maten a Natsu-nii y sálvenme, está loco enserio, me matara,"

Esta vez no pude evitar reírme, pero como evitarlo su cara da risa y su alma gritando en pena igual, tras reírme recordé a Happy

-estoy seguro que ya aflojo boca ese gato- luego de decir esto en vos alta romeo entro en razón y decidimos empezar a buscar un refugio, estoy seguro que erza ya nos está buscando espero que el viejo la detenga

POV erza

Me encontraba en el gremio irritada, furiosa pero como no estarlo ese idiota se llevó a romeo para entrenarlo como él lo hace y su entrenamiento no es nada fácil, de hecho romeo corre peligro, podría morir por culpa de este idiota y de Happy que no hablo hasta ahora

FLASHBACK

En alguna habitación del gremio estaba yo torturando a Happy para que me diga donde estaban Natsu y romeo pero ya me estaba impacientando porque este neko no quiere hablar, he hecho de todo de meterle salsa tabasco a la boca por litros hasta electrocutarlo con la armadura de la emperatriz del rayo y nada este neko no quiere hablar, esto me da más rabia pues terminare matando a Happy antes de que hable pero de la nada mi mente se me ilumino

-Happy si no me dices donde están Natsu y romeo te juro que el gremio te dejara de servir pescado y te daremos comida de perro- al instante después de decir eso Happy palideció

-ja crees que eso funcionara, tengo pescado en mi casa y cuando se me acabe podre ir a pescar- le dio la vuelta al asunto y quien pensaría que este neko es tan listo, pero analizando lo que dijo tengo la victoria asegurada

-heeee con que tienes pescado y cañas de pescar en tu casa, sería una lástima que alguien los quemara hasta las cenizas con su armadura- jaque mate, la victoria es mía

- NOOO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS TE DIRE LO QUE SEA PERO NO AGAS ESE CRIMEN TAN ATROZ- me dijo Happy con lágrimas en sus ojos

-bien así me gusta donde fueron Natsu y romeo?-

-pues eso no lo se pe…-no lo deje terminar

-si me disculpas tengo algo que volver cenizas- le dije ya con mi armadura de la emperatriz de las llamas

-ESPERA NO SE DONDE ESTAN PERO SE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO- me dijo claramente desesperado

-y bien que están haciendo?-

-ENTRENADO, NATSU Y ROMEO FUERON A ENTRENAR A ALGUN LUGAR Y NATSU ME DEJO UNA NOTA DICIENDO QUE NO LE DIGA A NADIE PARA QUE NO LOS DETENGAN- bien quede satisfecha con eso

FIN FLASHBACK

-maestro deje ir tras ellos junto a Macao para traerlos de vuelta- trato de convencer al maestro

-así es maestro déjeme ir a buscar a mi hijo y salvarlo de ese entrenamiento- hacia su aparición el padre sobre protector

-no, no los dejare ir- respondió cortante el maestro

-pero maest…-

-he dicho que no, aquellos jóvenes tomaron una decisión y no nos dijeron porque sabían que los perseguiríamos y los obligaríamos a volver- comenzó con su discurso que siempre termina por convencerme

-Macao los hijos no siempre estarán al lado de sus padres puesto que buscaran el conocimiento y la experiencia del mundo por sí mismos, tienes que dejarlo para que descubra un nuevo mundo- y ya me convenció como siempre lo hace pero bueno solo tendré que esperar a que Natsu lo cuide bien

POV Natsu

Luego de 1 hora encontramos una cueva la cual usaremos como refugio y lo mejor es que la encontramos justo a tiempo cuando empezó una ventisca la cual no nos dejara entrenar normalmente hasta que termine por lo que decidí proponerle algo a romeo

-oye romeo, la ventisca tiene para rato por lo que no podremos entrenar como normalmente lo hacemos que te parece si….- me detuve al darme cuenta que se quedó dormido, eso me hiso pensar que hemos estado entrenando sin descanso y además del viaje que fue largo y a pie por lo que quedo exhausto, lo mejor será dejarlo descansar bien esta noche aunque aún es de día pero como está el tiempo poco y nada podremos, después de pensar esto yo también caí dormido

**que les parecio el capitulo merece reviews de amenasas o de felicitaciones de consejos o criticas bueno eso lo dejo a su juridiccion**

**la razon de que me tarde es que me vi atrapado en el visio de ver horas y horas de anime sin deteneme**

**bueno se despide pijama o como me conocen daan1997**


End file.
